


Sangue del proprio sangue

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suo figlio era l'amore della sua vita e non gli importava se fosse suo parente, che l'avesse creato il suo seme, che avessero lo stesso gruppo sanguigno, no, non aveva importanza, contava solo quell'amore assoluto che li univa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue del proprio sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: sangue del suo sangue  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Prompt M/M mutande a pois  
> Parole 201  
> Note: incesto

«Mutande a pois » sussurrò all'orecchio del giovane che lentamente sfilò per osservare quella stupenda meraviglia.  


«Papà... ah... » gemeva il ragazzo per quell'intenso piacere che solamente la bocca di suo padre riusciva a fargli provare, con quell'ondata di passione che sfociò in un orgasmo travolgente.   
«Sei sexy» sussurrò con un tono melodioso per far scogliere il diciottenne che cadeva sempre più vittima in quella tentazione,   
Lo penetrava con passione, dolcemente, unendosi con il sangue del suo sangue il ragazzo che aveva visto crescere per quei lungi diciotto anni e che lentamente aveva incantato il suo cuore, casa che nemmeno la sua ex mogli era riuscito a conquistare.   
Il trentottenne spingeva in quel corpo, caldo sensuale, del suo bambino   
Non si sentiva un maniaco nemmeno malato, lo amava con tutto se stesso   
«Ti amo»   
«Papà!»   
Continuava a muoversi in quella stupenda e meravigliosa fessura che tanto lo inondava di piacere.   
«Anche io ti amo papà.» Quella voce roca, spezzata dall'eccitazione, dio quanto l'amava.   
Suo figlio era l'amore della sua vita e non gli importava se fosse suo parente, che l'avesse creato il suo seme, che avessero lo stesso gruppo sanguigno, no, non aveva importanza, contava solo quell'amore assoluto che li univa.

  



End file.
